


Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by teashoppe



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is hard because it's like the wind: caressing your face one minute and disappearing the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> \- i apologize in advance if ten is ooc. i took a lot of liberty with writing him.  
> \- i can’t believe i wrote some of these lines  
> \- i wanted to write comfort gakuten, but it somehow turned into unrequited love???  
> \- kujou ten deserves happiness, but he’s not getting it from me  
> \- no one stopped me when i said i was gonna title it this  
> \- the title of this fic comes from selena gomez’s “hands to myself”  
> \- this fic includes a lottt of sex  
> \- this fic also ended up being a lottt longer than i planned on it being  
> \- why do i do this to myself?  
> \- hmu on ao3, tumblr (iotama), or twitter (@harucchu)

_We aren’t lovers._

Gaku leaves a trail of kisses down Ten’s abdomen.

_We aren’t lovers._

Gaku laughs softly at the way Ten’s face scrunches up in disapproval as Gaku’s finger travels back and forth under the waistband of his underwear, snapping it against his skin to tease Ten. Ten forgives him quickly when Gaku leans down and presses a kiss to his pout.

_We aren’t lovers._

Ten digs his fingernails into Gaku’s shoulder blades.

It began as a source of comfort to them—it being _this_ , hands roaming over pale, unblemished skin, hips grinding in unison, tugging at lips with perfect, white teeth, and _them_ being two of the hottest idols to grace (or seduce as the media put it) Japan’s music scene in a decade.

It’s always like this the morning after they have sex. Ten quietly exits Gaku’s room into the kitchen where he fixes himself a hot cup of water mixed with honey.

Truthfully, Ten was never a morning person until he began sleeping with Gaku.

In the beginning, Ten would migrate back to his room for the night after having sex in Gaku’s room since a) his bed is bigger and b) it’s not right next to Ryuu’s, but the more they did it, the lazier he became. Plus, lately (more often than not), there are times when Ten wants to be held by toned arms in a warm embrace and fall asleep breathing in the faint smell of cologne.

~ ~ ~

“Gaku, do you think I’m attractive?”

“Isn’t that without question? You’re an idol.”

“No, I don’t mean it like _that_.”

“If you’re asking me if I’ve ever jacked off to you, then no, I haven’t.”

“Do you want to try it?”

“Huh?!”

“Why? You’re not seeing a woman, right?”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Is it because I’m not a woman?”

“Huh? No.”

“What’s the problem then? You’re getting turned on.”

“Ten, you’re my bandmate.”

“If I wasn’t then, would you have sex with me?”

“Do I look like the kind of person who has sex with just _anyone_?”

“Well, you’re handsome. You probably had _loads_ of people flock to you.”

“You’re not wrong, but-”

“But…?” Ten straddles him, rolling his hips.

“I... only have sex with people I love...”

“You don’t need to love me.”

“Huh?”

“You have my permission to touch me however, _whenever_ you want.”

Gaku picks Ten up, and throws him onto his bed. Ten shuts his eyes tightly as Gaku inches closer to his face.

“Did you _really_ think I was gonna kiss you, you brat?”

“I-”

“For someone who had a lot of confidence grinding on me earlier, you’re actually really timid, aren’t you?”

“No, I can-”

“Well, I’ll take you up on your offer earlier.”

“Huh?”

Gaku doesn’t do anything to him that night (at least not anything explicit).

Gaku falls asleep hugging Ten to his chest. On the contrary, sleep refuses to appease Ten.

~ ~ ~

Gaku _does_ eventually kiss Ten. Of course, he’s drunk when he does it (though not intoxicated enough that he doesn’t know what he’s doing), and Ten can’t understand Gaku and Ryuu’s affixation with alcohol when it tastes like shit on Gaku’s tongue. (He wonders briefly if it’s an adult thing before Gaku’s hand sliding under his shirt catches his attention. Ten’s mind turns very hazy after that.)

~ ~ ~

“Don’t you _dare_ change your mind about this, Gaku.”

“You know blackmail is illegal, right?”

“I swear, if you change your mind, Gaku, I’ll-”

“Are you even _listening_ to me right now?”

“Promise me you won’t then.”

“I won’t. I won’t. Yeesh, I didn’t know getting laid took this much work. You’re very anal about this, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am because I’ve-” Ten clasps a hand over his mouth.

Gaku blinks, mouth agape. “You’re a virgin.”

“Shut up!”

“Ten, were you _ever_ planning on telling me?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It _does_ matter. You should have your first time with someone you love.”

“I don’t care. It’s fine if it’s you. So how about it, Gaku? There’s nothing wrong with having sex with someone who’s above the age of consent and willing.”

~ ~ ~

It’d be odd if their first time _weren’t_ awkward considering neither of them had ever had sex with another man before. Ten never thought he’d say this in his life, but he’s _thankful_ for the Japanese porn industry because as awkward and as terrible as it was to sit through not just one, but _several_ gay porn videos, it _did_ give them an idea of what to do.

“Ten, I’m going to put it in.”

“Don’t _narrate_ it!”

“You _told_ me to give you a heads up.”

“Yes, but not like _that_ , Gaku.”

“How _else_ am I supposed to do it?”

“I don’t know!”

“ _You’re_ the one who wanted to do this with me.”

“I know, but…” Ten hides his face in the pillow. “it’s embarrassing…”

_Fuck._

“Ah!” Ten’s back arches. “Oi, Gaku!” Ten whacks him with the pillow.

“It was an accident!”

“In what world does suddenly shoving your whole dick up my ass classify as ‘an accident’?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Jeez, you’re the worst!”

~ ~ ~

“Kujou-san, are you seeing anyone right now?” A makeup artist asks him.

“No.” Ten smiles at her.

“Really? Your skin looks _beautiful_.”

“Thank you.”

~ ~ ~

“Morning.” Gaku opens the fridge, pouring himself a glass of milk.

“Morning.”

Gaku chuckles at Ten on his tiptoes trying to reach a box of cereal. “Need a hand?”

“Ah, put it back! I can reach it myself.”

“I don’t think you’re going to grow anymore, shortie.”

“I’m only 18! Ugh, no, it was over to the left.”

“I’m hungry.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ten asks about the sudden palm cupping his crotch.

“I’m needy.”

“Get off by yourself then!” Ten hisses.

“Weren’t you the one who said I could have you however, _whenever_ I wanted?” Gaku nips his ear.

“ _You_ were against this relationship not too long ago.”

“Once I start something, I have to do it until the end. That’s the kind of person I am.”

“Yeah, but-” Ten falls silent at the sound of keys in the door.

“What?” Gaku presses a kiss to his neck.

“Ryuu’s home.”

“Damn Ryuu.” Ten hears Gaku curse under his breath, going back to drinking his milk.

“You could _always_ invite him to join us.” Ten smirks.

“I don’t _do_ threesomes.”

“You didn’t have sex with a man _either_ until recently.”

“What’re you two arguing about?” Ryuu enters the kitchen with a smile.

“I don’t see how you can workout in this weather.”

“I have to maintain my body _somehow_ , Gaku.”

“Did you use all of the milk?” Ten interrupts the conversation.

“There wasn’t much of it left.”

“ _Gaku_!”

“Chill. Did they not have rice overseas?”

“Did you learn _anything_ in school?”

Ryuu sighs. “I can never leave you two alone, can I?”

“He’s bullying me.”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to lie?”

“I didn’t lie.”

“You two are like oil and water.”

“I want my milk.” Ten mumbles.

“I’ll buy some at the store later! Quit complaining!”

~ ~ ~

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about what Ryuu said.”

“What?”

“Am I the oil?” Gaku asks after Ryuu has gone into the shower to rinse off the sweat from his morning run.

“Why?”

Gaku whispers into Ten’s ear low and seductive. “Because _I_ top,”

Ten hits him in the groin.

“You little-”

“Don’t blame me if you can’t have kids later on in life.” Ten shovels a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

~ ~ ~

“You’re hard.”

“Mhm.”

“You’re not even denying it.”

“If you wanted a virgin response, try Riku.”

“Oh?”

“I was kidding. Touch him, and you’re dead to me.”

“He’s not my type. Relax, Ten.”

“We look exactly the same though?”

“Not exactly,” Gaku places a kiss, this time softer, to his nape.

Ten has never felt more grateful for Gaku’s suggestion to lie down on his stomach for this round or else he’d see the rose hue pigmenting his cheeks.

~ ~ ~

Ten realizes he’s in love with Gaku late one rainy night.

“You’re drenched.”

“I didn’t think I’d need an umbrella. It started pouring when I left the office.”

“Dry off. What will we do if you get sick because of this?”

“Are you concerned about _me_ or about _TRIGGER_?”

“Half of our fans are _yours_.”

“I wouldn’t say _half_.” Gaku catches the towel he throws at him.

“Did you have another fight with your dad?”

“It isn’t any of your business.”

“It _is_ my business, Gaku.”

“You _abandoned_ your family. You’re the _last_ person I want to hear this from, Ten.”

Gaku instantly regrets this the second he notices Ten’s posture, his silence, the way he’s biting his lip and his eyes are closed.

“I’m sorry, Ten. I was-”

“- angry, I know. Besides, you’re right. I _did_ leave them. It’s fine, Gaku.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m telling you it’s okay.”

A few minutes of silence pass before Gaku breaks it. “Ten,”

“Hm?”

“What’s your schedule like this week?”

“The same as yours, why?”

“Let’s have sex.”

“Huh?!”

“Are you against it?”

“N… no… you just… caught me by surprise… That’s all.”

~ ~ ~

“G-Gaku… s-stop…”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, but-”

“But…?”

“Tonight, _I’ll_ be the one taking care of _you_.”

“Wait, Ten, you don’t have to- _ngh_.”

“Be quiet, and enjoy the show.”

_I’m going to protect you._

~ ~ ~

It wasn’t that Ten didn’t love his brother that he avoided him, purposefully pretended that he didn’t recognize the face that would so _happily_ applaud for him after performing for him in between nurses checking up on his vital signs during hospital visiting hours or on a humble, poorly lit, wooden stage in their parents’ show club. There were many reasons, including one very selfish one that he would _never_ tell Riku.

Selfish thoughts weren’t a very common occurrence with Ten. Their parents had raised him to be mindful of his younger brother, to not do anything that would harm him, and this mindset stuck with him, that he was not to be a burden, that he was to be good and perfect, show weakness to no one. Twins share everything. When Riku received something, he too would receive something of equal value, never less, never more, because that is the price of twins.

Gaku, though, is one person Ten doesn’t want to share.

Despite their constant bickering both off and on screen, Gaku makes Ten feel important. He supposes he can relate to Riku in that regard about his feelings toward Iori except with Gaku. His dreams and wants are _his_ and no one else’s. With him, he’s an individual.

It’s strange being one. It’s strange not referring to himself as Nanase Ten or Riku’s older brother or the older twin.

 _It’s absurd_ , Ten thinks, _to be happy about this_ because Riku is someone important to him.

He doubts it, however, that Riku would even _consider_ Gaku when he’s oblivious to the way Iori’s gaze softens whenever he’s around. Riku could have someone confess to his face, and he’d misinterpret is as a simple “I like you”.

Gaku is his and _only_ his. Ten never thought it’d feel so good to say that.

~ ~ ~

“Morning, _princess_.”

“Morning.”

“No retaliation? That’s a first.”

“It’s not worth retaliating with someone who can’t come up with an _actual_ insult.”

“Heh, it’s rare for you to sleep in.”

“Do you have a job?” Ten notices the suit he’s wearing, his hair slicked back.

It’s unusual for Gaku to get dressed up, even more unusual for him to do something about his hair.

“No, a friend of mine is getting married today.”

“Is it alright for you to go?”

“I don’t need my father’s permission if that’s what you’re asking.”

Ten grabs his phone from the nightstand and rolls over onto his stomach. “How do you two know each other?”

“We were classmates in high school.”

“I see.”

“Are you wondering what I was like in high school?”

“Huh?”

Gaku laughs. “It’s probably not what you were imagining.”

“Hm.”

“I’ll be heading out now.”

“Mm.”

“Ryuu has a commercial filming, so he’ll be home late.”

“I know.”

“Will you be okay here alone?”

“I’m not a child, Gaku.”

“I forgot. You’re a brat.”

“Ow!” Ten rubs the place on his forehead Gaku flicked with his index finger.

“Ryuu asked about you.”

“Did he?” Ten yawns.

“I told him you were visiting your brother.”

“Oi-”

“I couldn’t think of anything else! You don’t talk about yourself.”

“I don’t.”

“Ah, shit, I’m going to be late. Bye!”

“Bye.”

~ ~ ~

“Oi, Ten, it’s dangerous here!”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Huh?”

“About me,” He clarifies. “but only because your lies suck,”

“Oi-”

“What’s for dinner?”

“Soba.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of that?”

“No.”

_Again, I couldn’t tell him._

“I’m home!”

“Welcome back.” Gaku and Ten greet Ryuu in unison.

“Am I… disturbing something?” Ryuu takes notice of Ten’s arms circling Gaku’s waist.

“No, dinner’s almost ready.” Gaku pours broth over the soba.

“Ah, really? That’s a relief.”

“Why?”

“It felt as if I had walked in onto a married couple.”

Gaku sets his spoon down onto the counter. “Are you picking a fight with me, Ryuu?”

“No, no, no, no, _no_!”

“I wouldn’t want to be married to someone who eats soba every day either.”

“Now, now, you two, don’t fight!”

Ten smirks. “For your sake?”

“Ah, _Ten_ , let it _go_!” Ryuu whines.

Gaku nearly doubles over in laughter while setting up the dining table.

If only time would stop, then things could always be like this.

“Did you burn yourself?” Ryuu asks.

“I told you it’s hot. Ten, are you even listening to me?”

“Sorry. Your nagging was so annoying, I blocked it out.”

“Here we go again.” Ryuu groans.

Ten smiles while Gaku reminds him for the zillionth time to respect his elders.

_I love you._

~ ~ ~

Gaku and Ten end up kissing that evening on the couch in the light of a rerun of _Nemesis_ on TV after Ryuu has gone to sleep.

“I have a younger twin brother named Riku.”

“I already know that. That isn’t a secret, at least not to me.”

“There were times I was jealous of him.”

“Really?”

“One time, I pretended to be sick because I thought that I’d get the same attention as Riku if I did.”

“Ten…”

“I got scolded, badly,” Ten chuckles after recalling the memory.

“Ten...”

“Does it still hurt?”

“Hm?”

“Your parents are divorced.”

“You get used to it.”

“Tell me about your mom.”

“My mom?”

“I told you something about me, something _Riku_ doesn’t even know.”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“It’d cause unnecessary stress for him.”

“I’m jealous.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t _have_ any siblings. I’d be happy to have a sibling like you.”

“Siblings can’t do _this_ , though.” Ten kisses Gaku again, the older man pulls him closer, hand pressed firmly to the small of his back.

“You’re strong, Ten.”

“What’s brought this on?”

“Family is there for a reason. You don’t have to suffer alone.”

“You never answered my question.” Ten avoids giving a reply to that.

“About my mom? There’s not much to tell.”

“I still want to hear it.”

“Hm, well, she’s beautiful and headstrong.”

“Did she ever get remarried?”

“No, she said I’m the only man she needs in life.”

“Sometimes, I wonder how you and your dad are even related.”

“He was said to look a lot like me when he was younger.”

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen him smile. That’s where you differ.”

“Haha, I take after my mom personality wise. I wonder if it’s hard for her to look at me because it’s like staring back at the man who broke her heart.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. I won’t have it.”

“Ten…?”

“You’re cool (though you’re still clumsy), but you’re honest and kind (though you piss me off).”

“I don’t know if I should be offended or not.”

“It’s a compliment!”

“A backhanded one,”

“Picky, picky, picky, aren’t you, Gaku? You’re such a baby.”

“Oi.”

“Gaku,”

“What?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Here?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like _that_.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I just want to sleep.”

“Go do that in your own bed.”

“No.” Ten snuggles closer to him.

 _I love you._ The phrase dies in his throat again.

~ ~ ~

Jealousy is an ugly thing (though unavoidable like the inevitable coming of Monday week after week).

Takanashi Tsumugi is a cute girl, a petite blonde and their rivals’ manager. She’s clumsy and inexperienced, but she’s hardworking and kind.

It’s hard to find fault in her. Riku seems to like her, and for that, Ten is thankful.

He _knows_ Gaku likes Tsumugi. He’s _always_ on his phone—at the dorm, during breaks in their filmings, in the car traveling to their next destination, _always_ , and frankly, it kind of, no, it _really_ pisses Ten off, more than it should because it’s not like Gaku is neglecting his work to talk with Tsumugi; in fact, it’s the exact opposite.

He’s known Gaku longer. He’s seen sides of him that (or at least he _thinks_ that) no one else has. Perhaps that’s why it pisses Ten off as much as it does because, in his mind, that should be _him_ , not Tsumugi, that Gaku smiles like a teenage boy in love for the first time for, that he’s confiding in.

~ ~ ~

“Gaku-san, hello?”

“What do you want?”

“Ah, K… Kujou-san…! Good morning!”

“Did you need something?”

“Ah, no, I’m sorry.”

_Ah… so this is what it feels like to have your heart broken…_

“Oi, Ten, what’re you doing?!”

Gaku has never been forceful with sex. He’s always taken care of him, constantly make sure he’s alright, but tonight, Ten doesn’t want that. Ten doesn’t want sweet gestures or tender words. He wants to erase, to forget the painful thumping beneath his chest. If only for a moment, he wants to feel like he’s _his_ and his alone.

~ ~ ~

“Did you have a fight with Ten?”

“No, what makes you think _I_ did something to him?”

“It’s _always_ you.”

“You don’t think it’s because I borrowed his shampoo, right?”

“No, Ten isn’t the type to get mad over that.”

“He wouldn’t talk to me for a day and a half for tossing away the leftover donuts in the staff room.”

“ _No_.”

“ _Yes_.”

“He really is a kid, isn’t he?”

“He’s a brat. That’s what he is, Ryuu.”

“Anyway, Anesagi-san will be here in two hours, Gaku. Fix it.”

“I didn’t do anything to him though!”

“You’re sleeping with him, are you not?”

“How... How did you know?”

“Perhaps I was a mother in a past life.”

“You’re creeping me out.”

“Haven’t you noticed how he looks at you, Gaku?”

“No?”

“Go talk to him.”

~ ~ ~

“Didn’t anyone teach you how to knock?”

“It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

He knows he’s right. He’s seen Gaku’s body plenty of times too—brief glimpses provided by bright flashlights during quick changes backstage at TRIGGER’s concerts, completely naked underneath the water in the hot spring, on set filming for music videos and shooting pictorials, walking around shirtless at the dorm, and of course, whenever they had sex.

“What do you want?”

“Anesagi said you’re bringing down the group. The fans are worried about you too.”

“Is that so? Sorry.”

“And according to Ryuu, apparently, _I’m_ the one who caused it.”

“Apparently.” Ten repeats the word.

“So,” Gaku leans against the doorframe, arms crossed. “what’d I do?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

“Nothing.”

“Is it Tsumugi?”

 _Yes_ , he wants to tell him.

He doesn’t.

“No, why would you ask me about Tsumugi?”

“She told me you answered my phone.”

“Oh.”

“Well, did you?”

“It was annoying.”

“Huh?”

“It was ringing while you were in the shower.”

“So you answered it?”

“I didn’t look through your texts.”

“I didn’t peg you as the type.”

“Do you like her, Gaku?”

“Well, she’s cute.”

“Are you going to have sex with her?”

“What?”

“If you two end up dating, will you do it with her?”

“Tsumugi’s never dated before.”

“How is she any different than me then?”

“Girls are different, Ten. Girls you have to treat gently, kindly—or at least that’s my personal belief.”

“Is it because of what happened with your parents?”

“No, it’s something my grandfather told me.”

“Your grandfather didn’t mention anything about men, did he?”

“What’re you trying to say?”

“You took my virginity.”

“ _You_ were the one who approached _me_ , remember?”

“I did.”

“Ten, can I ask you something?”

“Make it quick. We’re going to be late if you don’t.”

“Ten, are you-”

“Do you mind letting me finish getting dressed, Gaku?” Ten cuts him off, fearing the next words to leave Gaku’s lips.

“No, sorry.”

“You should get ready too.” Ten slips a white shirt with a small, green bowtie near the collar over his body.

“Ten?” Gaku begins, one foot out the door.

“What?”

“Don’t let it show on your face later.”

“Don’t worry. I’m _always_ professional.”

_That’s why I’m letting you go._

~ ~ ~

It’s difficult unlearning the warmth of someone you once loved, or rather, _still_ love. It’s difficult having someone you love so close yet so far. Sometimes, he feels the temptation to climb into Gaku’s bed when he can’t sleep, to breathe in his cologne through his nose pressed to his chest. Sometimes, he has to suppress the desire to run his fingers through Gaku’s silky, silver strands when he wakes up with bedhead and walks out into the living room. The sex he can live without because as much as he _wants_ to believe they did, they never _truly_ made love to each other, only comforted and relieved raging hormones. Yes, love is difficult, _especially_ when it’s a first and unrequited.

~ ~ ~

A knock comes at the door of their waiting room.

“TRIGGER-san, you have a visitor.”

“We’re going on stage soon. Who could it be?”

“Good evening! I brought sweets on behalf of the Izumi family.”

“Thank you very much Tsumugi-chan! We’ll be sure to eat them later.”

“I’m going to go get something to drink.”

Gaku and Tsumugi look at each other. Ryuu’s bright face darkens.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it Tsumugi-chan. He’s just in a bad mood, that Ten of ours.”

Gaku’s gaze doesn’t stray from the door.

~ ~ ~

 _It hurts._ Ten closes the door to the waiting room, and walks down the hallway.

“Kujou-san…?!”

“Oh, good work today, Izumi Iori.”

“Likewise, Kujou-san,”

“How’s Riku?”

“He’s fine.”

Even though things between he and Riku have been settled, he can tell the younger Izumi _still_ holds a strong dislike for him.

“Thank you for the advice.” Iori hesitates to say.

It takes a moment for him to recover from his shock. “Take care of that kid, will you?”

“Nanase-san is our precious center. That goes without question, Kujou-san.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because of _other_ motives?”

“Huh?”

“Good luck, Izumi Iori.” He squeezes his shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Put it together, honor’s student. You’re smart.”

“Kujou-san-”

“Iori~, manager-san was- Oh, Ten-nii!”

“I think it’s time for me to leave.”

“Wait-” Ten is gone with a wave before Iori can finish his sentence.

“Iori? What were you talking with Ten-nii about?”

“He said good luck.”

“No fair! Ten-nii didn’t tell _me_ good luck!”

“You’re _really_ such a child, Nanase-san.”

“I am _not_! I’m 18 years old, Iori.”

“Then start acting like it.”

“You’re so _mean_ , Iori.”

“However, being childish is part of your charm.”

“Huh?” Ten peeks around the corner and smiles to himself after catching Riku’s flustered expression.

“What did manager-san want?”

“Kujou-san, you’re needed on standby.” A staff with a headset calls out to him.

“Yes.” Ten turns his back to the scene to join Gaku and Ryuu.

He smiles at them, and Gaku is surprised, but he smiles back too.

“Let’s go!” Gaku shouts as they raise their hands to the sky before walking out on stage to sing a familiar tune.

It’s their debut song that starts when the lights go on after getting into formation, a reminder of when life was simpler, and they were just boys chasing the same dream.

_I hope your first love works out better than mine, Riku._


End file.
